dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dofus:Requests for adminship
This page is for promoting regular users to moderators. Requirements Promotion candidates should match the following guidelines: * Registration on the wikia, as IP's can be dynamic also iso we know who is being promoted. * History on the wikia, of at least 2 months minimum, so we know how you work with others. * Activity on the wikia, as an inactive mod serves no purpose. * Initiative in performing maintenance tasks as a user, to demonstrate interest in moderator work. * Interest in being a moderator, for obvious reasons. * Support from at least three user accounts in good standing. Decisions Note that this process is not an election. User input is encouraged and listened to, but the final decision rests with the existing moderation team. It should be specify with a bold-text declaration before your sentence/paragraph or find some other way of making your "Support" or "Oppose" apparent, like this: Examples: * Support - user does excellent work. * Oppose - user is too new. Second, you can make a signature appear automatically with a timestamps with four tildes at the end of your comment: ~~~~. Commentary There has been a lot of anonymous people who are seeking unwarranted Admin privileges. Thus, there is plenty of Interest. Unfortunately, the request for Sysops candidates was perhaps too unclear. I would suggest the following as additional clarification: * If you have not registered with an account, nobody knows who you are. If you cannot even commit to the Wikia enough to establish a clear, traceable identity on the Wikia, then you are not a good candidate to become an Sysops. * If you have not contributed a significant number of edits over a duration, we haven't seen enough of you to know whether you would make a good Sysops. I would guess that something like 100 useful edits would be the absolute minimum history required. I would also guess that something like 2 or 3 months of active editing activity would be the minimum required. * If you do not log into the wiki at least weekly, you won't be able to react when we need you. I would guess that you would need to be active at least every few days (3 times per week) to be helpful, and should probably be active on a daily basis to be a good Sysops. * If you have never helped to try and clean up graffiti (done by vandals or trollers edits), or never tried to reformat / reorganize a series of messy pages, you probably don't have the experience necessary. Pick a project to complete, something to clean up, and work with us to make the wikia better! * If the candidate becomes inactive for more than 2 months your candidacy will be remove. * If the candidate has not obtain the 3 minimum user accounts in good standing support will be remove. But you are able to retry candidacy from scratch. Example application Example I've been on this wiki a few months now, doing a lot of work on of pages. Recently, I have tried to make consensus for a new layout of page. I am active on talk pages and always fill in the edit summary. - Example 23:09, 12 May 2006 (UTC) * I support this candidate. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 18:10, 29 May 2006 (UTC) Candidates in need of support New candidates, put your section here. GroundZzero Don't quite know if this is the proper section to put this, but anyway, I apply for the Rollback feature as this might come in handy. Oldest post is from 08:52, 23 February 2007. --GroundZzero (Talk) 09:43, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :* Support - does good work around the wiki, is active and reverts edits when needed. --Kiriath(Talk) 10:10, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :* Support - They have done a lot of good work and this would certainly make it easier for them.-PresqueVu :* Support - There's no fixed procedure for this (so far, the procedure has always been initiated by a sysop). It's rather a question of consensus among sysop, but I'm ok. Your undos so far seem to have been relevant. --Lirielle 17:01, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :* Support - Your reverts are good. You are an ideal candidate for rollback powers. //PeetTM 17:42, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :* Support - Most edits are useful and polite in many of his comments --Cizagna (Talk) 20:51, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :* Support - Good, well-established Wiki contribution history. GrauGeist 01:21, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Oscardog(Kiriath) Ok. After a week thought i think its time i at least had a go at being promoted. Before requesting adminship i wanted to get some experience with the sysop powers. I am now a sysop on the Tribalwars wiki and have been reading all the Sysop info pages on the wikipedia. Also as Peet is less active lately i hope that my promotion(if it happened) would make 3/4 mods that can "patrol" the wiki effectively throughout the whole day. Now there is my reason for waiting. As for why i think i should be admin. I am extremely active, i log in every day without fail(unless im ill, or on hols). I have completed the Areas project, and am now in the process of making Portal pages, for my work take a look at Portal:Item. I have now had 3+ months of experience on this wiki. I believe i cover all of the areas stated above, i hope you all see that im motivated, very active and equally important, im friendly ;). Also i often revert vandalism often. Please list your support, or if you oppose for some reason, below. Wether you support or oppose i would still like a reason so i can work on this area if needed. Thanks. --Kiriath(Talk) 13:51, 9 August 2007 (UTC) ---- List support/oppose here *'Support' - Is very active, has at least 3 months of interaction with this wikia and has also a lot of initiative. If he thinks he's ready, I would say give him a go. --GroundZzero (Talk) 21:16, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Candidates with support Move candidate sections here after they have received three votes of support. Finished candidacies